


where your heart is set in stone

by manquant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, let's just assume Season One ended almost right before Christmas, pre-season two, yay ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manquant/pseuds/manquant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from Gabrielle Aplin's Home. This fic is written for aosexchange on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this, I'm talking both to the lovely recipient and everyone else who'll read this. Happy Holidays (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote>





	where your heart is set in stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> The title is taken from Gabrielle Aplin's Home. This fic is written for aosexchange on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this, I'm talking both to the lovely recipient and everyone else who'll read this. Happy Holidays (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Mornings of tai-chi and tea? Better way to relax than playing white noise on her laptop_ , Skye muses to herself.

The quiet they create except for the constant engine hum from The Bus combined with the view of the soft change in colors among the clouds during dawn is soothing. It’s only been a week since they settled at the Playground but good thing May finds time to be her new supervising officer while juggling around the new duties that comes with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Even she herself have thoughts about it being too lofty but as  Trip puts it, “One day at a time, girl.” And on the bright side, she's learning a few more things from May: reading her, knowing the subtle differences between her facial expressions and actions. So much for seeing a statue. Even an occasional Mandarin phrase here and there.

She grew up to coffee but she couldn't resist the earthy waft and decided to help herself to a cup from the fresh tea she recalled May brewed earlier but was left sitting on the counter top one day.

Too bad it was still scalding hot when she first sipped. "So that's the reason May left you here - to cool." she muttered to the pot while nursing her burnt tongue.

"You should learn the value of patience, Skye." May chimed in as she came back, handing her a glass of iced water.

She noticed Skye wasn't comprehending her words. She almost smiled. "You should have waited for me," she repeated, with emphasis on 'waited'.

"That first one, Chinese?"

"Yes. Mandarin."

"Cool." And that morning, she didn't stop nagging until she made her agree to explain the meaning of every syllable. She'd come to the cockpit at random and ask for the English equivalent. Not every word has a translation, though. It's another side of May and as long as she doesn't mind ( _pretty sure she does, even by a tiny fraction. The repressed sighing is the sign but she has not told me to stop_ ), Skye will keep on that track.

 

"You and Simmons... no plans, right?"

May decided she was ready to proceed from solo forms. Yes, she got the rhythm but her movements still aren’t as graceful as May's. She said it comes with time and constant practice. Here they are this particular chilly morning, near the fireplace instead of the usual hangar, facing each other, standing at arm's length distance and once again, Skye feels as if she's back to basics. Her movements are being guided. So far, they are almost over and she didn't expect Melinda May would speak with her familiar serene tone until they're done.

 _Oh, is it okay to talk now?_  She almost lost her pacing - they are on their last steps. It would have been embarrassing. May's doesn't mind by Skye's hesitation and maintained her grasp on her wrist to complete another sweeping arc.  _What was the question again?_  She has grown more comfortable, it doesn't mean she could just let it if she gives May a wrong reply. "Uh-huh. Why?"

May nodded. "Good. We'll be going somewhere."

Skye took the deep breathing as a cue they're done. She's used to doing this cooling down with eyes closed, it heightens the senses making it easier to emulate Melinda, but she opened her eyes and looked at the latter.

"Just the three of us?"

The two of them were already at the top of the spiral staircase before she looked at her. Sometimes, she forgets how fast she became since May taking her under her mentorship meant adjusting to her nimble pace. "Yes."

* * *

_Breakfast in thirty_.

May's voice comes from the Playground’s intercoms. Simmons' still sprawled in her bed - piles of papers and post-its surrounding her. She should have not printed them out but her eyes need a break from exposure to the interactive screens in the lab. Jemma's been reading some recent publications in biomimetic products. A change from from her usual interests but Trip suggested them to her and it's only now she recalled to agreeing to look into them. Even with the HYDRA threat, she still couldn't just leave it that the GH325 drug she administered to Skye just disappeared without a trace in her system. With Fitz' still in a coma, she has to do what she can to help around. And naturally occuring polymers emulating lost proteins and enzymes in the body might just aid her research, shed new light in areas she may have overlooked. Someone knocked at the reinforced glass of her bunk and she didn't even bother to look.

"Hey, busy bee."

She's exhausted and she knows she can't hide it with a mere smile.

"Let me help you file them. At least, it’s nicer now, we don’t have to think of securing them during landings. Remember last time-"

"Yes, that would be much appreciated. Done with tai-chi?"

"Yup. About that... May told me we're coming with her?"

"Where?"

"No idea. But you do need fresh air. It's lab, Fitz' or bunk for you. You don't even eat when Trip and I are not around."

"May remembers - fetches and guards me until I clear the plate."

"See? Hand me that one you still have."

"But I have so much work to do, Skye."

Skye grabs the remaining stack and shoves it in the nearest shelf. "No, I already told her you're free too. You're not refusing a day with the gorgeous Melinda May, are you?"

Jemma narrowed her eyes. " _I_ heard. Every word. You designed them."

"With Fitz. And she _is_ gorgeous."

"Not saying she isn't. So?"

"Okaay, I'm coming. Only because it's May."

"Of course. Now, take a power nap or something. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when it's time to eat. Don't try any clever tricks with me, Simmons."

"I won't. I'm the good girl here, am I not?"

* * *

After breakfast, Melinda went out for a bit and came back with a silver sedan. They have painted over the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the team's black van but Skye still misses using it. She'd still stay in it for her 'me time' but she found she isn't so alone now that this team grew to be her family. A family that needs all the help it can because everybody else thinks they're a terrorist group - making the job of rebuilding it harder than any algorithm she ever programmed. Today, Coulson went out with Trip, taking the van with them. May must have arranged it because the two just exchanged glances during breakfast and he announced he's “processing some official business matter” out of nowhere. What could be so official in the middle of December? Trip wanted to raise the topic of decorating the Playground but with somber mood of the rest of the team, it’s not worth it to make Koenig insane with hollies and pines. Still, she didn't expect they'll use Melinda May's own car for today’s trip.

"Sweet ride."

"I'll be back." She's knows it’s a routine of hers, making last minute checks on the plane they surely can’t fly for the immediate future but when May returned, she brought a travel bag with her. That went straight in the car trunk and neither she nor Jemma had the heart to ask questions.

"Get in, Skye." She opens the front door and places her hand on Jemma's shoulder. "Simmons, sit in the front."

Jemma was surprised at May's invitation. Skye nudges her in.

"Hand me your phones." Jemma obliges right away. May can't help but roll her eyes at Skye, who was still clutching her own. "Don't worry, you're both with me. We're going somewhere safe, too. This is just a precaution."

With the phones in her safekeeping, Melinda started the car and opened a track of ocean waves. Skye's familiar with it - heard it from her room which is situated near her S.O.'s, when she woke up too early, around 4AM. It produces a characteristic floating, serene sensation when you let yourself drown at the sound of it.

"We'll take a while."

 

Jemma didn't notice when she dozed off. Skye insisted she did when they were still in the base, but sleep won't come to her. She's past that phase and the dawn isn't encouraging, either. She just lay awake in bed and made her hair look tousled but not overdone when she heard Trip and his rustling back in his bunk. They have bunks side by side and one thing she knew about Antoine was he would keep his apron before enthusiastically knocking on every door, calling them to eat. He was on duty today.

"Are we there yet, May?" Normally, she wouldn't start the conversation with the older woman. Actually, she does but not this casual kind. But the three of them on a trip not S.H.I.E.L.D.-related isn't the very definition of normal.

"Almost. Fifteen minutes."

Soft snow is falling and they're driving deeper in the woods. "Penn?"

"I used to live here." May gives her the tissue box but her eyes are focused on the road.

"Why do I ne- Oh!" Simmons was grateful her eyes danced to the side mirror and saw her reflection before finishing that question. That would be repetitive and she’s somewhat treading with this let’s-talk-with-May time. "This isn't what I look like on most occassions. I must be really tired. Please tell me I did not snore."

May didn't answer her. Instead, she shrugged and motioned Jemma to look at the backseat. The seatbelt was the only thing keeping Skye upright. Her face is covered by the loose, newly cut fringe hanging. She's snoring. May slightly turned up the volume of the flowing waters.

* * *

Skye managed not to gape and if being here isn’t the last thing on Simmons’ mind, it is now. A woman they knew so well was waiting out on the front porch for them. Actually, they haven’t met her prior to this day but her reputation in their agency and beyond precedes her. Who wouldn’t recognize that signature red hair? She went ahead and hugged May as soon as she steps out of the car, who also reciprocated the excitement and embraced back. What is happening before them is all levels of surreal and their minds may be in sync as they search each other’s faces for how to react. _Nope, didn’t saw any of this coming_. Their instincts already dictated they freeze in place, trying their best to look unshaken.

"Maria? Mom told me she's coming."

The redhead mockingly pouted at her question. "Don't you miss me?"

May was on the verge of rolling her eyes at the display but smirked back, instead, demonstrating she didn’t really find the show irritating.

"She's still busy. Both with SI and federal proceedings. I know how both can be."

"You pulled a number in the Senate."

"It's worse than paperwork, believe me."

"You're really going there, Nat?"

"My bad."

"Skye, Jemma, I believe you know her. Natasha Romanoff."

She sidesteps and opens the door for Melinda and her company. "Yes, that's me. Hello."

"Simmons, your things are here." Melinda gives the handle of the traveling bag to Simmons. "Go upstairs and unpack. Second room on the left."

It wasn’t that hard for Skye to find her way around, as she leads Simmons along. Black Widow’s voice follows them as they climb the staircase. "Don't forget to come down asap. We're having a great dinner."

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't come. Would be the second time you’ll miss this dinner. It's nice you brought your two girls along, Qiaolian."

Walking with Nat on her arm, she finds her mother waiting in the living room, seated on the antique but cozy chair which Melinda would pretend was an immense throne when she was a little girl.

"I didn't say no, mom. I just stressed out that everyone's busy."

"I may be retired but there are other matters to keep me working. That ‘everyone’ includes me. It’s been a tradition you’d come here, at least you’ve been steady on keeping this arrangement. You manage, even when you’re on overseas missions. Natalia came here so I have to set it earlier. What else do you expect me to do?"

"Yes, mom, it’s the Christmastime dinner. She has not forgotten, I haven’t either. Thank you. For this."

"Finally." Her mother turned to Nat as if claiming victory. _Wait, what did she say this time?_

The latter shrugged it off. "I lost to you again, Lian."

"You made a bet over that?" There was an incredulous amount of disbelief in Melinda’s voice.

"Another visit, perhaps? You know how my daughter can be and it's lonely at times."

"Of course, I'll make time. Also, personally fetch Maria myself. One call and Pepper would let her off. Is that enough?"

"Yes. Let’s go check the duck.”

Her mother looks very satisfied with the deal. _This is really mature_. "Mom, please do this when I'm not here."

* * *

She was in charge of laying out the utensils while Nat and May are still in the kitchen, getting the rest of the dishes. It’s an advantage to go first on the batches of cookies already there. So when the doorbell rang, Skye volunteers and goes for the front door almost immediately while nibbling on a mint chocolate cookie. It’s been what, ten, twelve years since she last answered an actual house door? Having her van at 18 is really cool although as much as she misses it, so does she feel the same towards being in foster homes. Plural. Combine all the bizarre things and dark secrets she uncovered by being affliated first to the Rising Tide, now to S.H.I.E.L.D., the affinity to every shred of domesticity she can hold on to is even harder to shake away.

“You?!”

“Watch your tone.”

“No no no.” Skye raises her hands as she retreats while the visitor marches straight in. “I-I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Nope, of course, you didn’t.” Maria Hill flashes a wide grin.

“Hey, I was messing around. You won’t have robot snipers tracking you down, I’ve got Jarvis covered. Promise.” Maria puts her arms around Skye and musses her hair as they head to the dining room. They stopped at the door because Melinda and Natasha paused at setting the table and the former seemingly throwing daggers at her with the stare. “Great. Warm welcome. Do you mind?” she asks them, her hand motioned at the empty chair, waiting for the leave to sit down.

May and Romanoff answered with a yes and no, respectively. Hill opened her mouth but Jemma came in with Mrs. May. Skye used the opportunity to trail after Simmons who said a respectful, “Hi, Agent Hill. How do you do?” before sitting herself at the table. May’s mother said nothing, just eyed Maria for a moment like her daughter, more stern but softer.

“I know you don’t like late, Auntie.”

“Excuses, too. They better be good. Join us first, if you’d like.”

“Yes, that I do. Thank you.”

 

A little bit after the hearty meal, Jemma quietly slipped out of the room. Skye is learning the mechanics of mahjong while she plays against May’s mother, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. She still didn’t see this coming – she should have been long used to it since it probably just goes with being in Melinda May’s team. She told herself she’ll permit it to be relaxed for once but her idea of recreation is with books and being productive. May wouldn’t mind her using the library, right? Both she and Skye wouldn’t let it rest when they find out about the papers she sneaked with her. The impending breakthrough she’s foreseeing should be worth all that.

The fireplace is lit – the room’s occupied. No math is needed, she wasn’t the first to sneak out, after all.

“May.”

The older woman smiles as she leafs through a tattered favorite. “You didn’t expect me.”

“You were looking over them downstairs so I suppose you were going to join the game. I prefer scrabble, actually.” Simmons awkward scans the library while hugging her research closer to her body. “I could go if I’m interrupting you,” she mumbles.

“It’s fine. Sit down.”

“Thanks. Uhm, May?” Eyes not lifting from the pages, Melinda turns to face Jemma. “I really thought you were having a great time.”

“I did. Skye learns fast, she can handle herself alone so I excused myself.” That put Jemma at ease so she started placing her armful of papers on the nearby table. “I came here to rest. The couple of months have been really taxing to the team, the two of you must still be reeling. Not the one you expected when you signed up for field work... that’s why I brought you two along.”

She nods and Melinda continues. “My mother seems to be fond of you and Skye. We talked a bit about you guys when I left Providence base. Stories about you and Fitz working in the lab piqued her interest. I filled her in with what you do but you explain better the science talk.”

She may have gotten too comfortable with that vote of confidence coming from May. “Yes, Mrs. May really enjoyed our chat earlier. On my part, Skye and I spend hours on your leather jackets, aviators and eye rolls,” Maybe not the best thing to blurt out. Of course, it’s natural she got raised eyebrows from that quip. _Even if it’s ‘slightly’, blimey_. “What I actually meant was-”

“Jemma, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” Simmons didn’t notice it when Melinda stood up from the chair across her but in a moment, she swiped her papers away into their manila envelope. “And stop reading these.”

She let out a sigh. “You’re rubbing off more on Skye than she realizes. Must be something to have you as S.O.. You two sound alike now.”

“Or it could be working both ways.” Jemma realized she wasn’t paying attention but Melinda May has always been strict yet gentle to them. She tried but she still let her being her hero back at the Academy, The Cavalry get to her and gloss over the fine details like it did to the rest of the team when that was revealed. “Simmons, I understand you see this as your responsibility but can you work on that when we get back? I won’t say a thing as long as you have enough sleep and take your meals with us.”

May wouldn’t settle for any other answer. “I’ll go and pick one from your vast collection, then. They are yours, that’s a right presumption, I believe.” She must have given the satisfactory answer for Melinda nodded and went back to her seat as Simmons checked the shelves.

She picked a worn atlas and nestled herself against the cushioned sofa. She excelled in a lot of subjects but geography. Having eidetic memory is a great help but the grids created by the latitudes and longitudes manage to somehow confuse her. She’s gotten better through the years of practice but a helping of a refresh is nice and would make her focus on things not biology or chemistry related. An hour or so passed before Melinda broke the companionable quiet and spoke to her again.

“You haven’t called your parents, yet.”

“I sent a letter explaining I might not be in touch for a while since we got rid of our previous phones and other hardware during the overhaul. Don’t worry, I made sure it’s with the secure channels and it’s basically untraceable.”

“Wouldn’t that just worry them even more? Skye erased our identities, even I had the discussion at length with my mother, even if she understands it happens.”

“No, not at all. Dad might be but Mum’s used to it. She’ll bury herself in work.”

“Like you do.”

“I’m... not exactly the dutiful daughter. With my accelerated studies, it was quite hard for them to keep up with their only child. I was self-supporting and quite independent because my intelligence bought me scholarships whether I asked for them or not. I outgrew my parents early on. It’s a surprise they didn’t vy for another – maybe, they thought of the possibility my sibling might just be another me. Of course, they’re there with every recognition and graduation to come up the stage and receive those medals with me but I could read between the lines. Then, I got myself in contact with people in the Academy who scouted and recruited me. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t have to require me to be discreet, the distance cemented itself through the years. It’s for the best, I’d rather them not to be entangled in our affairs.”

“I include them whenever I check on Fitz’ mum and Trip’s family. Don’t talk yourself down like that, they are proud of you and what you do. Even if they don’t completely understand the complexity of it.”

“May, your mother gets you.”

“What’s different is I allow her to do so. Jemma, you have us but you need them, too.” Melinda handed her the phone extension. “Trust me, a call wouldn’t hurt. Take your time. Either that or I’ll send you straight back to England.”

“I do have been longing to hear their voices...” It’s been month now since she stopped calling but Simmons’ fingers are familiar with the sequence of the numbers as if she just made the last one yesterday. 

* * *

“You never give yourself enough credit. The girls are obviously attached to you.”

“You know I don’t do _that_ anymore, Nat.”

Melinda’s changing to looser yet layered clothing while Natasha’s already bundled up on the bed. The faint smell of newly laundered quilts is conducive to sleep but apparently, she’s still staying up to talk about matters they can’t share over the frequent phone calls.

“And yet you’re here. Maybe you’re just denying it but you’re still warm, or at least, warmer than what you think. Remember, that different sparkle is what drew me to you in the first place.”

“You’re the one to talk. How’s Liho?”

“I put in a word with my neighbor. Okay, if you need more convincing: they’re in your life that much you let me introduce myself. And **your mom**. Even Clint’s still in the queue in that aspect.”

“Barton’s a fun prank buddy but he needs to get himself together before meeting my mother.”

Natasha caressed the arrow necklace before replying. “She knows you’re not the innocent party between the two of you. She still has her eye on you and your activities.”

“Wouldn’t be her if that’s not the case.”

May eased her hair out of the ponytail. Maria knocks twice on the door and sits on the edge of the bed.

“May, it’s a treat seeing you in white – right, Natasha? Anyway, I just finished wrapping the presents with Auntie. Trust me, I've got your list covered. Lian added a little more, much to the kids' delight, that's for sure. Let’s give it to your girls tomorrow. Or wait, are you still keeping up that pissed-at-me disposition?”

“Shall we play a game?”

“Natasha, I’ve got this. Hmm, seen that expression before...” There was some mock inspection before she nudges Melinda. “May’s just messing with me. Ha, I’m not that kid anymore.”

“Sure about that?” May’s fighting back a smile but among the three of them, even with the quote unquote annoyed façade, who is she kidding? 

Melinda rests her head behind the soft pillows and the two follow suit.

“This house has another guest room, you two could stay there.”

“It’s winter, May. Cozier if all three of us stay here.”

 _Alright, it was worth a try_. “Wait, I’ll check again on Skye and Simmons.”

“Hey, you’ll wake them up with your padding around. **Break** , remember? You know I don’t usually say this but we’re safe here.”

Hearing the word ‘safe’ from Nat prompted Melinda to push back the impending infiltration plans, overcoming obstacles and looking after others. Soon enough, she drifted to sleep deeper than what she lets herself have. Could be Maria’s fingers intertwined with hers on her left and Natasha curling into her like a content babe on her right; for once, everything seems to be in place.


End file.
